Forever in Love
by superwholock7899
Summary: Dean has a secret he's been keeping for a while. Cas knows it. Destiel. A/N: First fanfiction.


**Chapter 1**

He had known for a long time. At first, he had tried to tell himself it wasn't true. He spent years suppressing it, but he couldn't ignore it forever. By the time he picked up Sam from Stanford, he had fully accepted it, but still kept it a secret. Every time he tried to say it out loud, he fell apart. But the words played in his head over and over and over again: I'm bisexual.

Dean Winchester had spent many years trying to hide it from everyone: Sam, Bobby, and _especially_ Cas. He carefully planned every action, every word before speaking, just to make sure that no one would find out. Sometimes he felt like he slipped a little, like when people thought he and Sam were together. Dean thought that by acting, as Sam would say, "butch," people wouldn't notice. But overtime, he dropped a few accidental hints.

Sam had confronted Dean a few months after they met Cas. All of Dean's slip-ups had nothing on the way he looked at Cas. When Sam told Dean he knew, Dean broke down. He begged Sam not to tell anyone, and Sam promised he would keep it a secret. After a while, Dean confided in Bobby, but never Cas. He didn't want him to get the wrong – well, technically the right – idea.

Dean had been in love with Castiel since almost the beginning. From the minute Cas had walked through those barn doors, Dean could felt his heart beat faster in his chest. But he would never be able to tell Cas about his feelings. Dean had never been good at showing emotion, but this feat was simply impossible. He wished he could just say it, but something kept him from saying the three little words: I love you.

Castiel knew Dean was bisexual from the very moment he gripped his soul in Hell. In fact, he knew just about everything about Dean Winchester. But what he didn't know was that he was going to fall for him in every sense of the word.

As he was putting Dean back together, Cas felt a strange sensation in his stomach. It was almost as if a million little butterflies were trying to escape. Cas was surprised by the sudden sensitivity, but he also liked the way it felt. A wave of passion came over him as he held Dean's soul, the memories and emotions surging through him. He was already so connected with this man that was once a total stranger.

This bond with Dean that Cas felt in Hell was the only reason he left the mark. The handprint on Dean's shoulder was not supposed to be there, but Cas couldn't help himself. He didn't even know how being in love felt, but he figured it had to be something close to this. So he left the mark that showed that Dean was his. As he got to know Dean better, Cas could feel himself becoming more attached. Through good times and bad, Castiel and Dean stuck together.

One day, Cas asked Sam what being in love felt like. Sam chuckled and asked if he thought he might have fallen for someone. Cas quickly said no, but that just confirmed Sam's theory. After a long talk about love from Sam and a predicted confession from Cas, they both promised to keep quiet. Cas didn't know if Dean loved him back and didn't want to risk their friendship by telling him, but Cas knew that he would always love Dean.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Cas. If you can hear me, could you maybe fly yourself down here? We, um, need to talk."

Dean was sweating through his shirt. What was he doing? Was he trying to destroy his friendship with Cas _again_? Sam told him he needed to tell Cas, but Dean didn't think he could. He heard the flapping of Cas's wings behind him and turned around.

"What's the matter, Dean?"

"Well, um…" Dean could feel his cheeks turning bright red. How much worse could this get? "I need to tell you something. Something about… us."

"Oh. What is it?"

Dean kept growing more and more flustered. He couldn't get the words out, but he knew that he was only making it worse by drawing it out. He could feel the words caught in his throat, but they were no closer to being spoken aloud. Panicking, Dean did what he does best: lie.

"Actually, I don't think it matters. It's not important."

But Cas knew Dean better than he knew himself, and he immediately knew Dean was lying.

"Dean. Tell me the truth."

Dean wanted so badly to tell Cas, so badly to just come out and say it. The truth was too hard for Dean to tell, especially since so much was on the line. He still couldn't force the words out, but he knew that he had to do something right now. Dean pulled Cas towards him and pressed their lips together in a gentle, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Cas," Dean whispered as he pulled away.

Cas's bright blue eyes locked with Dean's green ones. With all of the emotion he had been feeling over the past few years in his voice, he spoke the words that had been floating in his mind since the very beginning.

"Dean," he said, "I love you too. Always have, always will."

Cas raised his had to Dean's shoulder and, pushing away the sleeve covering it, placed his hand on the mark he had left. Dean rested his hand on top of Cas's. Emotion flooded over Dean and Cas, engulfing them. Cas pulled Dean into an embrace, and neither of them ever wanted to let go.

**The End**


End file.
